1. Background Field
Embodiments of the subject matter described herein are related generally to a mobile terminal that uses dual Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) cards, and more particularly to originating or receiving a positioning session on either SIM card with the dual SIM mobile terminal as well as performing emergency positioning sessions.
2. Relevant Background
A dual SIM mobile terminal is capable of holding multiple, e.g., two or more, Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) cards. In some dual SIM mobile terminals, both SIM cards may be active simultaneously allowing the user to access two different subscriptions for different networks. By way of example, a Dual SIM Dual Active (DSDA) mobile terminal includes two SIM cards and is capable of being connected to two different networks at the same time.
It is often desirable, and sometimes necessary, to know the location of a mobile terminal. The terms “location” and “position” are synonymous and are used interchangeably herein. For example, an application on the mobile terminal may desire to know its location and may accordingly the mobile terminal initiate a user plane or control plane positioning session, which is sometimes referred to as a mobile originated positioning session. Additionally, a different entity, e.g., a location services (LCS) client, on the network side may desire to know the location of the mobile terminal, and accordingly, the user plane or control plane positioning session may be initiated by a network connected to the mobile terminal, which is sometimes referred to as a mobile terminated positioning session.